


The Unfortunate And Confusing Life Of Virgil Darccloud

by fanderismeh



Series: "Making the world more gay!" says Patton while shooting rainbows into the sky [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creepy, Cute, Everyone Is Gay, Food, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), I don't know what else to tag..., M/M, Plz read this, Randomness, Remus Is A Stalker Now, Swearing, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Virgil has a eating disorder., What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanderismeh/pseuds/fanderismeh
Summary: Virgil Darccloud is a new student at Sanders High. First he meets Janus Deceit and Remus Prince (aka "The Darksides). Then his life turns upside-down. First he has to reveal a very private secret. Then he befriends Patton Morrail, Logan Smarts, and Roman Prince (aka "The Light sides"). In the end Virgil has too choose between the "Sides". Virgil's life is pretty crazy.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: "Making the world more gay!" says Patton while shooting rainbows into the sky [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684387
Comments: 47
Kudos: 36





	1. "You aren't very fun to spy on."

It was lunch time at Sanders High and Virgil was feeling Anxious. Not like your regular "Too many kids." anxious. It was a "Too many kids and I don't know anyone and everyone is repelled by me for some reason." type of anxious. Virgil Darccloud was a new student at Sanders High. He had severe anxiety so the results of that was that he was really shy. Virgil grabbed his lunch and rushed to the boy's bathroom.

 _Finally! Peace and quiet!_ he thought as he took a bite of his sandwich.

One....two....three...four...five minutes of silence. And even better! Nobody was there. Just him. Or so he thought.

"You aren't very fun to spy on." A voice complained.

"What the-" Virgil started as he looked around.

"Up here, dingus." The voice interrupted.

Virgil looked up to see a kid (well, no . He looked the same age as virgil) leaning over the top of the stall. The person had green sleeves, (that was all he could see besides his face) brown hair, and a mustache.

How _does he have a mustache? I haven't even started shaving yet!_

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!?" Shrieked Virgil.

"Shhhh! Keep your voice down. I don't want them to think I kidnapped someone again!" The kid ordered.

"What the crap!?" Virgil repeated in his normal voice.

"What? Isn't this what normal people do?"

"No! Not even close!" chided Virgil.

"Well, he lied." the kid spilled.

"Who is "He"?" asked Virgil.

"Oh "He" is my best friend, Janus!" chirped the kid.

_Huh. Even the school stalker can get a friend._

"Anyways, can you help me get down? I'm stuck." Asked the kid.

"Uhhhhh, sure." Virgil agreed as he walked out of his stall to help the kid.

When Virgil opened the other stall door he saw the kid's leg was stuck between the toilet and the stall wall.

_oof, dude._

"This might hurt." Virgil warned.

"Meh. I like pain anyways! The child simpered.

"Ok yeah. This definitely isn't what normal people do." Virgil said as he tried to squeeze the kid leg out of the space.

When the kid was free again, he thanked Virgil.

"Thank! My name is Remus! Wanna sit with me and Janus?" Asked Remus

Virgil looked at the clock. Right now it was 12:15 and lunch didn't end until 12:30.

_I guess I have time to make friends._

"Sure, I guess." Agreed Remus.

"Follow me!" bubbled Remus as he grabbed his hand and lead him through the cafeteria.

Virgil squeezed his eyes close. At last they were at a table with a guy wearing a black leather jacket and a yellow shirt.

"JAN! JAN! LOOK WHO I FOUND IN THE BATHROOM!!!" Remus shouted as the whole cafeteria silenced and looked at them

Janus looked embarrassed.

"Remus. Don't shout about every living creature that you find in the bathroom." He said. "Who are you?" He asked suspiciously.

"My name is Virgil." Virgil said shyly.

Remus suddenly snickered.

"Remus! Don't laugh at his name!" Janus scolded.

"Sorry. It's just that your name sounds like virgin." Remus apologized while smiling.

"It's ok..." Virgil forgave.

"So! What subject do you have next?" Asked Janus

"Math." Replied Virgil.

"Same." Said Janus

"Ditto!" Called Remus. "Want a cookie?"

Virgil smiled. "Uhhh sure."

_I think I fit in here!_


	2. EoE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil reveals his eating disorder.

Fifteen minutes later the bell rang.

"We should head to class." suggested Janus.

"Ok." Agreed Remus.

The three boys started walking to class.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Said Virgil. "I'll meet you guys in class."

Virgil sprinted to the bathroom.

_Why did you do it!? Why did you take the cookie!?_

Virgil went into a stall knealt down. 

_oh gosh...._

He puked. Tears began to fill his eyes.

_This really hurts..._

He puked once more as tears squeezed themselves out of his eyes.

_UGHHH! WHY DID YOU TAKE THE DAMN COOKIE! YOU KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!!!!!_

Virgil's anxiety started to swell up inside him. He spent five more minutes crying and puking before someone said his name.

"Virgil? Are you in here?" Asked a familiar voice.

"Yeah.." Virgil moaned.

"Are you ok?" Questioned the voice.

"I'm fine..." Lied Virgil.

"I don't believe that. Open the door." Demanded the voice.

"No. I can't." Virgil said.

"Why not?" Asked the voice.

"Because....." Started Virgil.

"Because why?" Asked the voice.

"JUST BECAUSE!" Virgil shouted.

"You know what? I am getting Remus to get you out of there." The voice decided.

Five minutes later Remus came and slid under the stall door to see Virgil on the floor unconscious.

"HE'S DEAD!!!!!" he panicked as he grabbed Virgil's hand and dragged him out of the stall.

As soon as they were out of the stall Dee ran to them.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?!?!?" Asked Janus.  
"Chillax! I didn't knock him out." said Remus.

Dee ran to the sink and cupped his hands and filled them with water. Then he splashed Virgil's face with the water, and before you could say "dead" Virgil was awake. He hissed at Janus.

"Awwwww! That was a cute hiss!" cooed Remus.

"Shut up!" Virgil snapped.

"What happened to you? Why did Remus have do drag your unconscious body out of the stall?" questioned Dee.

"I guess I have to tell you guys. I have a disease." told Virgil.

"WAIT WHAT!?" Remus yelled as he took a few steps back.

"Not that type of disease. Mine is a eating disorder." Explained Virgil

"Phew!" Remus exclaimed.

"Anyways, it is called EoE. You know how Remus gave me that cookie? Well surprise! I am allergic to that. That is just my allergies. The EoE part was the vomiting I did for like, a million years. Apperently that took up too much energy so I passed out." Virgil explained.

"Why didn't you tell us that? This whole situation could of been avoided if you told us." said Janus.

"I honestly don't know." Virgil admitted.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEA-" Remus started.

"We don't have time to argue." Janus cut in. "We need to get to class. But from now on, NO SECRETS. Deal?"

"Whatever"

"Deal!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't know what EoE is, it is and eating disorder. I am not gonna type is full name cuz I am too lazy. Anyways, technically if you have EoE and you have allergies then you get very sick. This isn't a very good source to go off of so I recommend searching it up.


	3. "Hey there, kiddo!"

When class was over Virgil pulled out his phone.

_What time is it?_

1:30. School didn't get out for another 4 hours.

_Ugh! School will take fore-_

He interrupted mid-thought when he ran into another person.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't see you there! Are you hurt? Let me help you up! I'm so sorry! " gushed a kid as he reached his hand down to Virgil.

"It's okay." Virgil forgave.

He looked at the kid with a cat hoodie.

"Hey, I think I know you! You sat behind me in math!" The kid remembered

"Yeah." Virgil said.

"Your Virgil, right? I'm Patton! Nice to meet you!" Patton beamed.

"Nice to meet you too." Muttered Virge.

"I think we have a free period. Wanna hang out with me and my friends?" Asked Patton.

"Yeah."

"Ok great!"

Virgil and Patton walked outside onto the courtyard to a table that had two other people sitting there. One was wearing all black except a blue necktie and the other was wearing a red leather jacket and a white shirt with a crown on it.

oh _crap. More people._

"Hey guys! This is Virgil!" Patton smiled.

"Greetings! My name is Roman Prince." Roman burst.

"Salutations. I am Logan Smarts. Logan said in a montone voice.

"I'm Virgil Darrcloud." he muttered.

Virgil, Patton, Logan and Roman spent all of their free period conversating and getting to know each other better. When the period was over Virgil started to walk to his next class. Suddenly someone grabbed his arm. 

"What were you doing?" Hissed Remus.

"I was just hanging out with a kid named Patton." Virgil explained.

Remus sat there or a few minutes staring at Virgil in complete silence. 

"I need to tell Jan. C'mon." Remus Demanded as he walked down the halls.

_Shit. I'm in trouble._


End file.
